The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially grown as a garden mum, and herein after referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanumgoldru’. ‘Zanmugoldru’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a double type flower, a natural season flower date around October 8 (week 41); blooming for a period of 5 weeks. ‘Zanmugoldru’ is a seedling resulting from a crossing of the seed parent id 995 and the pollen parent id 710. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmugoldru’ differ from plants of the parents mainly in natural-season flowering (1) and flower color (2). (1) The plants of the seed parent flower in early season, while those of ‘Zanmugoldru’ in late season. (2) The flowers of the pollen parent are more pale yellow than those of ‘Zanmugoldru’
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2005. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmugoldru’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2005 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.